The prevalence of wireless communication is ever increasing. Originally, wireless communication techniques were employed by computing devices such as traditional desktop computers and laptops to communicate locally with each other as well as remotely via the Internet. Use of these techniques was then expanded to a wide variety of other devices, such as game consoles, input devices (e.g., keyboard and mouse), printers, and so on.
As this use expanded, however, traditional techniques that were employed to perform wireless communication were confronted with a wide range of difficulties. For example, the sheer prevalence of these techniques may cause interference between devices that employed the techniques thereby limiting the usefulness of the techniques to each of the devices that employ them. Further, the techniques may consume relatively large amounts of power to overcome this interference, which may limit usefulness of the techniques to mobile devices that are powered by a battery and cause further interference.